Yo estare hay para ti
by funichan
Summary: EL ERA TAN PARECIDO A SHAORAN Y A LA VEZ NO, EL VIVIA SOLO PARA ELLA. ES UN CROSOVER TSUBASA CHRONICLES Y SAKURA CARCAPTOR.
1. Chapter 1

EL NUEVO GUARDIAN

EN TOMOEDA ERA DE NOCHE Y TODOS DORMIAN PERO COMO VARIAS NOCHES SAKURA TENIA EL MISMO SUENO UNA Y OTRA VEZ NO SE LO HABIA DICHO A NADIE PARA NO PREOCUPARLOS PERO ESTE DIA IBA A SER DIFERENTE .

SAKURA ,CAMINABA EN UN LUGAR OSCURO NO VEIA NADA PERO ALGO LE DECIA QUE TENIA QUE ENCONTRAR A ALGUIEN .

_**DONDE ESTAS?**_

QUIEN ERES?

_**DONDE ESTAS?**_

POR QUE ME LLAMAS?

_**DONDE ESTAS?**_

ME SIENTO TAN SOLO

_**DONDE ESTAS?**_

ERES OTRO AMO

_**DONDE ESTAS?**_

ESTOY TAN SOLO

_**DONDE ESTAS?**_

QUISIERA DE SAPARECER

_**NO!!!!!**_

POR QUE?

_**NO LO SE PERO SIENTO QUE ME SENTIRIA MUY TRISTE**_

TRISTE POR MI, POR ALGUIEN COMO YO?

_**SI...**_

NO SABES LO QUE DICES YO HE MATADO A MUCHOS YO NO TENGO CORAZON SOY UNA CASCARA UN CLON DE ALGUIEN ,YO NO DEBO EXISTIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**NO! ES ASI NO SE NADA DE LO QUE DICES NO CONOZCO TU VIDA LO QUE SI SE ES QUE PASE LO QUE PASE TODO ESTARA BIEN, VEN CONMIGO YO TE PROMETO QUE NO ESTARAS SOLO.**_

TU ESTARAS CONMIGO, NO ME ABANDONARAS COMO LO HICIERON LOS DEMAS?

_**SI..**_

DONDE ESTAS? QUIERO VERTE PERO NO VEO NADA

_**DONDE ESTAS? YO TAMPOCO PUEDO VERTE ( NOTA YA SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA QUE ES SAKURA)EN ESO UNA DE SUS CARTAS SE SALI DE SU CUERPO **_

_**SAKURA- **_**OH TOMA LA CARTA EN SUSU MANOS Y LEE LA CARTA QUE SE LLAMA-**_**CORAZON-**_** LA CARTA DESAPARECE Y TODO SE ILUMINA FRENTE A ELLA ESTA UN MUCHACHO MUY PARECIDO A SHAORAN EL SOLOA QUE EL; SE VEIA MUCHO MAS MAYOR TENIA UNA ARMADURA ROTA CON UNA ESPADA TIRADA A SU LADO.**

**SAKURA CAMINA LENTAMENTE Y SE ARRODILLA ASU LADO **

**EL SE LE QUEDA VIENDO COMO SI NO CREYESE LO QUE VE SAKURA TOMA SU ROSTRO CON SUS DOS MANOS Y VE SUS OJOS UNOS CAFE Y UNO AZUL OJOS QUE TENIA MUCHO SUFRIMIENTO ALGO EN SU CORAZON LE DIJO QUE DEVIA HACER LA ALGO, SU CUERPO LENTAMENTE SE FUE MOVIENDO SINQUE ELLA LO CONTROLARA Y LE BESO UNA LUZ LOS CUBRIO Y LA CARTA QUE ATRAS HABIA CREADO SE INTRUDUSCO EN EL..**

**JO JO COMO VERAN ESTO ES UNA MESCLA DE DOS ANIMES QUE ME GUSTAN SAKURA CAPCARTOR Y TSUBASA CHRONICLES ESPERO REVIES Y PA SABER SI LES GUSTO**


	2. Chapter 2

SAKURA CAPCAPTOR NO ME PERTENECE JOJOJO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GRACIAS POR LO REVIES, LA VERDAD DE TSUBASA SOLO VI EL PRIMER OVA LO PUEDES VER POR EL YOUR TOBE Y EL MANGA TAMBIEN Y QUIERO ACLARAR QUE PUES YO SOLO SAQUE LA IDEA, LO DEMAS ES INVENTADO POR MI JOJO Y PUES POR LO OTRO LADO CON LA PENA POR SI ME COMI PALABLAS Y LAS COMAS ES QUE SOY BIEEEEEEEN COMELONA JE JE VOY A TRATAR DE CUIDAR ESO SORY ES QUE ME ALOQUE Y ME DIJE SI NO LO ESCRIBO HOY, NO LO ESCRIBIRE NUNCA Y SI HOY NO LO PUBLICO HOY, NO LO PUBLICARE NUNCA, NO SE SI ME ENTIENDAN A VECES NI YO ME ENTIENDO JO JO JO .

ALGUIEN PARA MI.

DESPERTO TODO ESTABA OSCURO.

NO SABIA QUE HABIA PASADO_ PERO EL ABRAZABA A ALGUIEN,_VOLTIO Y LA VIO ERA TAN

PARESIDA A_ -SAKURA HIME-_

PERO NO!!!!!!

ELLA NO ERA

NO, LO SENTIA SE TOCO SU PECHO AL SENTIR UN FUERTE LATIDO.

_SE SONROJO_

AL RECORDAR EL_ BESO..._

LA VIO Y SONRIO LA VIDA LE DABA UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD NO LA IBA A DESPERDICIAR, LE ACARICIO EL ROSTRO DELICADAMENTE.

SAKURA SIN SABERLO LE SONRIO

NO SE DIO CUENTA CUANDO EL TAMBIEN SE QUEDO DORMIDO JUNTO A ELLA.

EL AMANECER COMENZABA Y EL SOL SALIA CON PERESA AUN ASI IBA ILUMINANDO TODO A SU PASO, TODO ESTABA TRAMQUILO HASTA QUE SONO UNA ALARMA DE UN DESPERTADOR , DESPERTANDO A MEDIA CIUDAD.(bueno a mi me pasa con una alarma de mi vecina xd )

**PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

EL DESPERTADOR SONABA YA DESDE HACE UN BUEN RATO, PERO SAKURA SENTIA QUE NO PODIA ABRIR LOS OJOS SE SENTIA TAN CANSADA, HABIA TENIDO UN SUENO TAN RARO,QUE HABIA,- **MMM-** HABIA BESADO A ALGUIEN.

_UN MOMENTO, UN MOMENTO_

**-HABIA BESADO A ALGUIEN !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEE-** SE HUBIRA LEVANTADO DE UN SALTO SI ALGO NO SE AFERRARA A ELLA.

SE VOLTIO Y LO VIO TAN CERCA A ELLA.

SE SONROJO TANTO CUANDO VIO A SU LADO AUN CHICO IDENTICO A SHAORAN IBA A GRITAR OTRA VEZ, PERO LA PENA NO SE LO PERMITIO...

SE QUEDO VIENDO SU ROSTRO SE VEIA DIFERENTE A COMO LO VIO AYER SE VEIA TAN, TRANQUILO QUE LE DABAN DESEOS DE DORMIR TAMBIEN.

SE SENTIA TAN CANSADA PERO POQUE?- **MMM- **LE PESABAN LOS OJOS, PERO TENIA QUE IR ALA ESCUELA SU HERMANO DIJO QUE SE IBA A QUEDAR EN CASA DE YUKITO Y KERO SE FUE CON TOMOYO, NO PODIA LEVANTARSE ESTABA TAN CANSADA SE SENTIA COMO CUANDO HABIA CAMBIADO LAS CARTAS SAKURA,_ESO ERA!_HABIA CREADO UNA CARTA,CUANDO VIO QUE EL YA HABIA DESPERTADO.

_UN AROMA..._

_ERA UN AROMA DULCE A CEREZOS Y UNA CALIDA SENSACION..._

_ABRIO LOS OJOS Y LA VIO OJOS VERDES, INTENOS VIENDOLO_

_DIOS.._

_SE VEIA TAN BELLA_

_Y_

_ESE COLOR SONROJADO DE SU CARA_

_Y _

_SUS LABIOS DULCES ..._

_SE QUE VIENDO HASTA, QUE SE DIO CUENTA QUE LA ESTABA ABRAZANDO_

_AUN QUE ME PUEDO QUE DAR ''ASI''_

_PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO SACUDIO SU CABEZA MIENTRAS SE LEVANTAVA CUIDADOSAMENTE DE LA CAMA _

_DESPUES TOMO A SAKURA QUE TENIA LOS OJOS ABIERTOS COMO PLATOS Y LA CARA SONROJADA Y LA SENTO EN LA CAMA CON CUDADO COMO SI FUERA DE CRISTAL _

_SE QUEDARON VIENDO LOS DOS NO SABIA QUE DECIR _

_CUANDO LOS DOS HABRIERON LA BOCA PARA DECIR ALGO _

_ALGUIEN ABRIO DE SORPRESA LA PUERTA DE SU HABITACION ..._

_SAKURA?_

_JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJJOJOJOJOJOJOOJOJOJOJOJOJOJ_


End file.
